THE WORLD BEFORE THE FOUR GODS
by Siren Will
Summary: Edited NakagoOC.The cold manipulative Seiryuu Seishi is back in the land of the living, but is he the only one? During his adventures, mysteries of the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho unfolds, secret which involves his existence and the unusual occurrences around him


**THE WORLD BEFORE THE FOUR GODS**

CHAPTER I

….and before the division of power in the Universe of the Four Gods, there existed chaos and extremely temperamental weather- sometimes humming with the kindest warmth and gentle wind but at times the earth and its people suffered with destructive lightning and quakes.

Taitsukun the great creator of this Universe had produced a beast- the most catastrophic of all types- She has placed great power in an immortal bound within the body of a human. Her first creation destined for damnation, Taitsukun had no other choice but to dispose of this beast, lock away its power to avoid further damage of the world she loved- and this is when The Four Gods were created, the division of power between the lot provided the people assurance of their welfare. And ever since this change in power, it has been recorded that the remaining ruling years of Taitsukun became successful.

"Well done Hana…" Shichirou retorted less energetic than a snail.

"C'mon, at least be enthusiastic, pretend like you actually care!"

"You should be thankful that I even said anything." Shichirou replied smiling, "Any sort of recognition from me is far more valuable than those who call themselves teachers- and you know that."

"You are such an idiot…" Hana threw herself in her bed and sighed heavily, she turned to her brother who was sitting by her computer and asked with the most seriousness, "Honestly though, is it any good?"

"It would've-"

"It would've? Are you kidding me, its brilliant!"

The male immediately swivelled to face his sister and stared at her with an expression of disbelief, "You're calling me an idiot by retorting something you know is true, when you here can't even take an incomplete constructive criticism."

"Forget it. Just leave!" with a smile Hana playfully threw her essay at Shichirou hoping to hit his face but before it even touched his cheeks, his hands had already taken a good grip of it.

"You do know that all of this is bullshit right?"

Hana stole the bunch of papers away from Shichirou before pinching him on his arm and replied to his remark with a grudging voice, "How could you insult my work like that! Do you how many nights I spent just composing this piece you call **bullshit**?"

"I can imagine." Shichirou replied carelessly.

"I take a lot of pride in my work. And plus, we were given the freedom to choose which ever historical figures we may like to research on and I just happen to choose this **bullshit**."

"And pray tell, where did you get all these information? Because I've also been researching on your project and this Taitsukun of yours only happened to surface in _one_ book written by a possible mental case, _Mr. Einosuke Okuda_."

"Hah! I knew it!" Hana wandered her room in amusement, "I've never met such a nosey guy such as yourself! Its embarrassing to call you my brother."

"That's because you don't know any other guy but me." Shichirou smirked at his own remark.

"Anyhow… Lets get back on track shall we?" Hana found herself facing her dresser, she opened it and neatly pushed away clothes as she rambled on, "Yes Mr. Einosuke Okuda- I know him, not personally offcourse. Correction, he is not a _mental case _as you just referred him to be, he died of grievance- from his wife's death and his beloved daughter's disappearance. He may be the only person that knew of this divine creator's works but **that **is because there is only one copy of the text relating to Taitsukun."

Shichirou listened attentively as Hana continued, "He visited China for study, and that was when he discovered the ancient scripture written by Taitsukun herself, with no other companion, only _he_ had knowledge of this history. To be honest, I found his conduct high selfish."

"How long is this story going to go on for?"

"Do you want an answer to your question?" Hana saw an expression of defeat plastered across Shichirou's face, "Then listen! Anyhow… Okuda brought the scroll back to Japan where he worked on many days translating the language of Ancient China to Japanese, its story rumoured to be highly influential that it became a factor of his weakened health. The night he died, he was seen wandering in his home's courtyard with the finish Japanese translated version of **THE UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS**."

Hana sharply turned to see the curious face of Shichirou, her hand behind her back as she approached her brother with the widest smile, "Now… Mr. Okuda unfortunately was found dead in his courtyard- the book open in his hand while the snow poured feverously… The next day, as the snow melted away, he was found lifeless and the book inkless. The prints had melted away with the ice and only the ripped blank pages of the book remained."

"What about the scroll?"

"The scroll… it was found but no one in the country could understand the scriptures, it was passed on to many elites but as they finally found a certain someone to translate it, the scroll never reached his hands… It was thought that this relic was forever gone…"

Shichirou's face sudden lighted up, he was utterly speechless as Hana revealed in her hand a heavily tattered red scroll, "Until now that is!"

"Hana where did you get that!!!"

"Found it on the train a few weeks ago, lucky catch don't you think?"

"First of all you should hand that in to the authorities, or you could just sell it and second of all, you yourself mentioned that no one of the elites back in the days could translate _that_, tell me how is it possible for a high school girl to surpass the skills of someone with actual wits?"

"Wits? If they were so witty _back in the days_ then they would've thought that Okuda had a self written dictionary of all these symbols." Hana rolled her eyes at the stupidity of people back then, she continued speaking as she circled the room, "Ironically enough they only realised that the two texts were actually connected when the scroll disappeared. Nevertheless they printed a copy of this dictionary for every valued ancient scripture translators in hope of any other discoveries."

"And how did you get it?"

"Found it in the market, people do quit their careers and some just don't care anymore you know."

"And you've been keeping this away from all this time?"

"I did have plans of showing you, I just needed time to actually finish all the work before you start distracting me." Hana smiled at Shichirou as she kneeled to the floor to reach under her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"And you know the coolest thing about that?"

"What?"

"These." Hana revealed a box containing a set of men's and women's strange clothing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just put them on and I'll show you what I meant." Hana smiled deviously as she reached out to Shichirou with the set of silk clothing.

"Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Hana questioned with a straight face, "Just put them on or I'll make you put them on!"

"Alright but this better not be one of you lame pranks."

"Just go!"

As soon as Shichirou was gone out of her room, Hana undressed out of her nightgown and slipped into the smooth textured silk day dress similar to a kimono. Her green gown complementing her calculating eyes and her hair arranged in the most uncommon way suited the shape of her face either way. Soon the door opened without alert and Shichirou entered with much amusement.

"Why am I wearing this again?"

"Because I told you so."

Shichirou met Hana's gaze and smiled with admiration, "You look beautiful."

"Aww.. Thanks." Hana smiled, her voice hinting with sarcasm, "Now, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Hold my hand and hold it tightly." Hana commanded as she reached out to Shichirou, she indicated for him to sit next to her on the edge of the bed while she placed the open scroll on her lap. And with slow and clear voice she started reading the symbols printed on the tattered paper, as every word passed her lips she drew both herself and Shichirou away from their world to the unfamiliar UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS.


End file.
